The Diary Of A Teenage Permanent Baby Sitter!
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Kitty gets dumped with a baby girl and everyone thinks it's hers. There's a new girl that is trying to steal Lance plus she has school! How the hell will she cope!
1. Default Chapter

_Monday week one 11:53 PM (holidays)_

Dear diary.

Holy crap my life just ended! I mean OMG please just kill me now! Ok so hear is what like, happened! I need to get this out before i go and drown my self in a bath...maybe some lavender bubbles aswell...anyway side tracked!  
Ok so i just got back from a 9 month scholership in this place in England...cranberry or canttenberry...something it was so much fun but i was happy to be home! So i get home and everyone is all happy to see me then i go and see Lance because..well ya know he IS my boyfriend and i missed him like soooooooo much! I sent him letters and he sent them back and all the girls in my dorm where cooing over the picture of him beside my bed and i read them all the letters that he wrote and they where all sooooo sweet and i was like 'awwww' but once again side tracked! Right so i go to the brotherhood and i find Lance at the kitchen table looking like a zombie. When i walked in he didn't even notice me which now when i think back on it was majorly insulting. Anyway i ask him whats up and he looks at me all weird and the conversation we had was as follows:

Me-Whats up?  
Him-Wanda had a baby!  
Me-Ohmygod whos is it? It's not yours right?  
Him-No not mine Todds Me-0o A wha!  
Him-i know! But they just left in the middel of the night...and left the baby hear.  
Me-0o Him-they want you to take it to the instaute and give it a proper home and they trust you the most so they want you to take care of it.  
Me-0o Him-Kitty?  
Me-0o

So now i have talked to the prof and he says that i have to take care of it 'cause it's what the babys parents wanted. He gave me my own room with a crib and changing table and frige and microwave for milk. It also has baby books in it. Rogue just laughed when i told her about it. Jean was wide eyed as was Scott. He was probably thinking about how we could beat the brotherhood now Wanda was gone. Inconsiderate bastard. Kurt said he'd help but Jubilee just think he wants to play house with me which i wouldn't put past him. Jubilee says she'll help me and Sam is my life saver! He knows just what to do with her. Ok you wanna know what the baby is like? Well i'll tell ya. Her name is Francesca Maximoffe. But the professer is changing it to PRYDE! My name! So actually Francesca Pryde. She has hair that is a mix of lightish brown and black which made...dark brown! Not any dark brown but the exact same colour of Lances. Big blue eyes almost the same as mine! So since everyone knows everyone elses bussiness in bayville it is common knowlage that good girl Kitty Pryde have been dating bad boy Lance Alvers, i have been away for NINE months AND the baby has Lances hair and my eyes! Everyone will think i got pregnate. And Lance is helping me aswell. He's coming over tonight. Said something about taking care of kids at the orphanage so he's gonna help me out. So i got Sam who had like 25 brothers and sister and Lance to help! Shit Francesca from now on know as Frankie is crying again. Better get he to stop before she wakes everyone up!  
Love Kitty Pryde.  
xoxoxoxox

_Continued..._

_12:30 AM_

Dear Diary

I had to get Sam who is now next door to me to help 'cause i had shoogilled it around, played with it, sang to it, fed it, changed it. It picked Emily up and walked threw the wall with her still crying and woke Sam up. He looked shocked to see me leaning over him in my strappy nighty and blushed before giving me his dressing gown and taking Frankie from me. Such a gentalman! So i sat on his bed and told him i had done everything and all he did was put her over his shoulder rubbed her back and she let out a tiny burp then she giggled as she was given back to me. I thanked him and gave him a quick hug before giving him his dressing gown or Robe as he would call it and ran threw the wall. Frankie seems to like it when i run threw things with her. Well she's sleeping now and she is kinda cute...i have to go...Sam, me, Lance, Jamie and Jubilee are going to get stuff for Frankz tomorrow...why Jamie?'Cause he begged and i couldn't say no. Love Kitty Pryde mother of one xoxoxox

_Tuesday week one 3:30 PM_

_Dear Diary_

Jubilee is now in my new room with me cooing over all the baby clothes and about how tiny they are. NO SHIT! Babys are babys, they're small the need small clothes! Go figure huh! We split up in the shop and me, Lance and Frankie went one way the other three went the other. We where looking for clothes and toys the others where looking for dipers and baby formula and wipes. We got the weirdest looks from everyone like i was some teenage mother retard with Lance as the father! I suppose it is what is shown if a couple of teens are walking round a baby shop holding hands and pushing a stroler with a kid that has the same hair and eyes as them huh? This one shop assistant ran up to us and the baby and was all;  
"Oh what a adorable baby girl! She looks just like you two! How old is she"  
I ofcourse looked like a terribal mother and couldn't remember but Lance said 2 weeks and then the woman praticly had a fit about that and how they had some adorable little outfits and what colours did i want. I suggested pink and Lance said yellow at the same time. We then said that since she was gonna be in my room and my house that i should decide about most things and we would have some yellow and blue aswell. Jubilee has just said the proffesser just said we where to go into his office 'cause we have a new student. Well i have to take the baby with me and she doesn't like Jubilee much so i have to hold her. I'll pick her up and we'll head down stairs. Talk later!  
Love Kitty Pryde xoxoxox

_Contined..._

_8:24 PM_

Dear Diary

The new student is this blond girl that looks like a real sluttish whore. Her name is Sue. She has blond bobbed hair and really thick red lipstick and fake tan. She wears revealing clothes and heels that she can't even walk in and has to teeter around. Her power is something called astril projection. She can leave her body and appear somewhere else. She is on the room on the other side of me not Sams though. I am happy she didn't take his room 'cause who else would i go to run the middel of the night when Frankie cryed and i didn't know what to do? Well then Lance came around about 5 minutes after for dinner. Since his now the babys 'father figure' he has to be around more! How great is that! But as soon as he walks in the door Sue is all over him saying how nice it is to meet him and he was clearly uncomfy and didn't like it since her said and i quote; "ehhhhh great nice to meet you..." Then he saw me with Frankie and ran over and gave me a kiss on the lips then Frankie on the head. How sweet was that. I got such a glare from her when Lance took Frankie from me and told me to lie down before dinner and he's take care of Frankie. I looked at Jean and sent her a message to watch Sue and keep him away from him. She smiled back and nodded. I suppose when she ain't with Scott she's kinda ok. Then i'm just about to lie down and she just appears in my room. This is how that conversation went:

Her-What are you doing in hear?  
Me-This is my room.  
Her-Well my room is to small so i want this one 'cause it's bigger.  
Me-Well i have a baby in hear aswell and i'm trying to get some rest now get out!  
Her-So that baby is yours? The one that the hottie is with.  
Me-Yes that is my boyfriend and she is our...daughter (i don't know why i said that but her last name IS Pryde and everyone else thinks that she's ours)  
Her-How did you get him? He's to good for you! I bet you're just obsessed with him and he only pitys you!  
Me-Whatever just get out my room before i make you!

She then frowned and dissapeared. I better call Lance oh...no need he is hear outside my door with the crying machine. Come in Lance!

**Hey kitty**

Why are you writing in my diary Lance?

**Because i want too Kit...you said Frankie was our daughter?**

Hey i wanted to piss Sue off!

**I don't like her! She's a bitch and a whore**

I never thought i'd be happy to hear those words come out your mouth!

**Put the diary away so we can have some fun!**

Lance! The crying thing is hear!

**Let Sam watch Frankie for a while! He won't mind!**

OK!

_9:20 PM_

_Dear Diary_

Well that was fun! Exept for the part when we were making out on my bed just getting to the good stuff and Sue comes in saying that she needed to talk to Lance. Boy did she get a suprise when she walked in on me and Lance both topless and his pants half off! She started spluttering then stormed out. We looked at each other and fell into giggles.

**I fell into a manly laugh Kitty!**

That was Lance. He's lying next to me while i'm writing this and he wants me to write something...ok right...Lance is the hottest sexiest coolest overly amazing kisser and he is a sex god...there is more but i can't be bothered writing it. God is it me or is he sounding like Pietro?

**HEY! I resent that!**

ok ok he is nothing like Pietro and don't worry Lance i would never let Pietro in my pants so you're not at all like him! He is so girly i'm sure he is gay. Better?

**Much! Thank you babe but now i need to go make sure the faggot doesn't trash the house. Love ya!**

How like sweet is he! Best go get the crying thing from Sam!

11:55

Frankie wouldn't sleep untill i laid her in my bed so now she has her head on my cheast and is sucking her dummy and her tiny hand curling 'round my top and i'm making sure i don't wake her. It's kinda soothing haveing her there. Like i have a really important part in life! I have a life...releying on me! But then i think that i have school and everything! I need to get some sleep now love Kitty Pryde xoxoxox

* * *

**_Ok Kitty is way OOC but i like it this way and i also hate it when she is the innocent virgin all the time! So in this fic she has fucked Lance and thinks Pietro is a Fag. No offence to Gays, teen mothers or people called Sue! I know lots of gays, a few teen mothers and atleast one person called Sue!  
R&R with suggestions if you want!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday week one 10:00 AM**

Dear Diary

The proffesser says that i'm not going to BHS anymore! I'm getting school at home by him, Miss Monro and Mr McCoy! I'm way happy! It means i get shorter days, lies in and i don't have to deal with all the gossips at school! I am happy but i will miss BHS but one of the main reasons i wanted to go was to see Lance but now he comes over every night then thats ok! I'm actually getting used to the baby! Sure it still annoys me to hell when it crys or pukes but it is kinda cute...I think i caught Sue trying to feed it battery acid...either that or jucie...i'll go with the first opption considering its the wicked witch of hair die! I'm suprised i don't go into the bathroom and hear her cackeling whilst dying her hair blond again. She has just come into the rec room and now its only me and her. No one else is hear.

Her-What are you doing kitty?(in that oh so annoying voice of hers that makes me want to punch her.  
Me-writing and watching over Frankie why?  
Her-Just wondering where her dad is.  
(probaly in a swamp somewhere)  
Me-At the brotherhood house.  
Her-You mean Lance doesn't live hear?  
Me-Yeh he lives with the enemy i have to go take Frankie for a walk now so goodbye

Ok so now i'm in the park sitting with Frankie in a buggy next to me which i'm rocking back and forth with my foot. I'm getting such idiotic glances! Like 'oh theres that Pryde girl and when did she get pregnante! That Alvers boy must have corupted her!' or 'my my my mother so younge that's terribal!'. I'm gonna have some fun!

Hahaha that was the best EVER! I picked up Frankie and held her lovingly whilst cooing about how pretty she was and how lucky i was to have her. I then saw Lance walking threw the park and waved him over. I think he was shocked to see me being affectionate to Frankie i mean i haven't been overly extatic to the little brat but hay i can be kind! I explained to him that i was giving the good folk a show. He nodded and took Frankie from me and we sat cooing her together which caused more stares. What do you know! The little brat is useful for something. Pissing off the locals! Go Frankie! Lance is holding her and trying to look over my shoulder...GO AWAY YOU SNOOPER! i stuck my tounge out at him and he tryed to bite it! The cheek!  
love Kitty Pryde xoxoxox

**W****edensday week one 4:30 AM**

Dear Diary

Today was my last day of Bayville high and everyone was giving me weird looks. The word has got out! I am now officially the slut of Bayville! Go me! Well today i was in German with Rogue and my teacher Herr Kamyer was, as usual, rambling on about the Kock family going on one of there endless camping trips. Keeping in mind Koch is pronounced **'Cock'** and also keeping in mind that they are the family that star in our German text books you must ask yourself this: What sadist decided to feature a family called Kock in out texbooks? They know that they are going to be read by out by the naff and the sad (German teachers) to a load of giggling and hysterical girls and boys obsessed with sex and rudey-dudeyness. The family could have been called anything couldn't they? Schwartz or Schmidt, for instance, but oh no, it had to be the Kocks and their _spangleferkels_, How many sausages can one family eat? In the Kocks' case the answer is **A LOT**! So since it was my last day and i was in a perticularly happy and annoying mood i raised my hand also because i am sehr intrested in the Kocks.  
Herr Kamyer said, "_Ja_, Kitty?"  
I said. "Herr Kamyer, did all the Kocks go camping or was it just the little ones and the big Kocks stayed behind? Or was it a mixture of little and big Kocks that came out?"  
The class was in uproar. It was very funny! Herr Kamyer was, as usual, completely bewildered. He said "_Vat_ is so funny about the Kocks? Do you not have Kocks in America?"  
Oh happy days!  
As me and Rogue lolloped off i said, "German is such a restful and amusing language isn't it? Incomprehensible, obviously. As, indeed, are the lederhosen that the Germans go yodelling in!"  
Rogue was in Rogueland and said. "You think the _sound of music_ is what Germany is like don't you? That's why you always rave on about singing nuns and yodelling."  
"Well, the _Sound of music_ is, ofcourse, a documenterary-style film. You can't argue with the facts, and i do know what i'm talking about 'cause Jamie made me watch it 12 times."  
"It was set in Austria."  
"Yes...and?"  
"Last term you said that Germans were obsessed with goats and cheese."  
"Yes...and?"  
"That was because you had read _Heidi_ and was set in Switzerland."  
"Roguey-Rogue-Rogue, what in the name of Beelzebub;s stamp collection are you going on about?"  
"You are crap at geography."  
Oh rave on gothic nitwit, live your life in lies about Switzerland and Austria!(Not that i said that because i am playing on training her to be my nanny even though she will probably kill the baby.)  
Well i must go because i am as busy as two very busy thingys!  
love Kitty Pryde  
xoxoxox

**Oh joy of joys another chapter had gone by! Hom-hum pigs bum! Please R&R asap!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday 8:00 AM

Dear diary

Oh joy of joys it was the wicked which of hair dye had her first danger room! I may be cruel to her but I did feel sorry for her when...oh hell no! I laughed my head off when she got beaten after about half a minute. Oh it was great when the professor said i was to go down and show her how to do the simulation properly. I aced it completely and when i came back to the observation deck i could see the anger coming out from her so i decided to be nice.  
I said "Don't worry Sue! Most of us passed first time but it depends on weather your power is half decent or not. Who knows maybe your power will get better." Then i walked off. Rogue smirked and followed.  
As we walked to the breakfast hall i talked to Rogue about how happy i am!  
"Rogue i am soooo very full to the brim with exitmentosity! Aren't you?"  
"Hmmmmm."  
"Yes so am i. Lets sing 'New York New York' to get out our happiness!"  
"No."  
"That's the spirit. You see that's why i like hanging around with you! You have so much energy." Then i started to sing. "I want to be part of it! New York, New YORK!"  
I then stopped because of the glaring i was getting from the other sour students unlike like me and Rogue.  
Rogue was slouching along by my side like a trusty...badger.  
"Rogue why do they call it New York, New York? We don't say Bayville Bayville do we?"  
"Hmmmmm.." She is such a great conversationalist!  
"Perhaps it's because New Yorkers are a bit on the slow side so they don't get it immediately, so they have to say it twice. I mean look at Evan. He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed was he?"  
"Hmmmmmmm"  
"Rogue are you listening to me?"  
"Hmmmmmmm"  
"Oh look it's Gambit." I deadpanned.  
Just as i suspected her head shot up and looked around.  
"Ooops just the wind."  
"Oh..." She sighed as we walked into the dining hall.  
"Hello my fellow mutants how are you this lovely morning of birds, flowers, honey and boxes of artifically flavored cereals?"  
"Why are you so happy?" Jubilee groaned trying to silence the crying thing who she had watched while i was in the danger room. I went over picked her up and burped her then sat down with her on my knee gurgeling sweetly.  
"Because my fire work shooting friend i do not go to BHS anymore unlike you simpletons i shall be staying home with Storm, Logan, Mr McCoy, Jamie and the professor." I loved the look of envy on everyone's face. Then i noticed the shiner on Sues face. She must have got it in the danger room. "Oh my! Sue! How did you get that horrible disgusting and scaring bruise on your eye!"  
She just tossed her hair and turned away. I like being me!  
"So have fun at school!" I then started to feed the crying thing some pear and apple mushy thing. Which she promptly spat out all over Sue who was walking past. Poor thing...hang on...nope i can't even fake sympathy so guess what i did. I laughed. She was covered in gross sticky baby food and i almost fell of my chair laughing. I could tell the others were stifling laughter but i couldn't give a damn.  
"Naughty Frankie, bad." I was still snickering, and not even telling the baby off properly. "I'm so sorry Sue...she's normally never like that!" I was the picture of innocence.  
"Ha the little brat is the child of Satan! She's horrible and..." Suddenly a bowl of oatmeal landed on her head. It was surrounded by a green glow and i look and saw Frankie giggling. She waved her hand and a cup of juice splashed Sue.  
Everyone had stopped talking as various objects flew around the room engulfed in a green glow. I picked her up and the things dropped where they were. She giggled then snuggled into my chest.  
"Did she just use her powers?" Bobby asked trying to get scrambled egg out his hair.  
I grinned nodding. My baby is super powerful! She's like Wanda. Screw you once mighty Rogue! My baby could kick your butt! Woah since when was the crying thing my baby? Anyway i have to get to class with Jamie. He IS kinda sweet.

Love Kitty mother of 1 mega powerful mutant baby!  
xxxx

Thursday 7:30 PM

Dear diary

Well my classes were ok! I suppose having Jamie as a class mate is kinda fun! We talked about random things and i think he has a crush on me! Well he blushed everytime i spoke to him and took my hand as we walked to Mr McCoys science room for well...science. I hope he knows I'm with Lance. Speak...-or write...whatever-of the devil he just came to the door. I have to go I'll continue later!

Love Kitty!  
xxxx

Thursday 8:30PM

Dear Diary.

I am a horrible person. I made Jamie cry. Unintentionally but i still did. See Lance came over, and Sam took Frankie and me and Lance did what we do best when we're alone. Make out. So we were making out on my bed and things were getting heavy and suddenly the door opens and Jamie walks in saying he had my notebook and saw us...me totally topless and my skirt risen up, at my hip along with Lances hand, under Lance in his boxers. The site alone would freak the kid out at his age but apparently i was right. He did have a crush on me. A huge crush on me. He burst into tears and ran out the room. I swore then jumped up and scrambled to find my top. I finally found my pink vest and pulled it on, slipping on trainers and running out after him grabbing a jumper yelling over my shoulder at Lance to get dressed then closed the door. I was then happy i grabbed my hooded sweater 'cause according to Amara, Jamie had run out the mansion in tears. I pulled my sweater on and ran into the pouring ran. I ran looking all over for him on the school grounds. I finally found him in the wooded area crying.  
I said. "Jamie!"  
"Go away!" He had yelled over the howling wind. Isn't that a funny phrase. Howling wind? Anyway back to the story!  
"Jamie...i'm sorry you saw that..but i thought you knew me and Lance were together!"  
"But Kitty! I loved you! Why didn't you love me? I thought you did!"  
I closed my eyes and sat next to him, both of us drenched.  
"Jamie...i do love you, but like a little brother! You're just a kid..."  
Oppsie wrong thing to say.  
"I'm not! I'm almost 14!"  
"And i'm 17 Jamie! That's a 3 year difference!" I bit my lip so hard it bled. "Listen Jamie...i love Lance..."  
"But he was touching you in a weird way!"  
"Jamie don't worry...that's usual for couples our age! Jamie please just...come back inside before we get the flu!" I hauled him up and started walking towards the mansion.  
"Don't touch me you slut!" He squirmed catching my lip, bursting it then ran off out the mansion. I groaned then stumbled back to the mansion. So hear i am. Sitting in med bay while Beast checks my lip out and makes sure i didn't get a cold, turns out Jamie has wicked sharp nails. I have stitches in my lip. YeY! Now Lance is gonna wanna kiss me! I feel so bad for Jamie. He could be anywhere. We got the whole of the mansion looking for him. And the Bhood. Lance got them into it. I'm not allowed to go.  
All the students wanna know what happened. I ain't telling them. That might embarrass Jamie even more. Though Tabby seems to know already consider she stayed with me and wants to talk. I swear it's like she has a 6th sense and she can just smell gossip and problems...actually that would be one of the 5 senses...smell...never mind i have to go!

Love Kitty, the heartbreaker of Jamie  
xxxx

Friday 9:30 AM

Dear Diary,

Tabby did know. Just as i suspected. She sat next to me while BoBo(Beast) as she calls him, was away getting something to put on my lip.

Her-So Jamie saw you and Lance huh?  
Me-Yeah...hey how did you know?  
Her-i have a 6th sense about these things, i can practically smell it!  
Me-That would be one of the 5 senses actually.  
Her-huh? Anyway...he walked in on you then ran out, you went to get him, exchanged somewords, you tried to lead him back hear but he hit you and ran away?  
Me-How in hell do you do that?  
Her-Do what?  
Me-Know all the gossip and things that happen! Maybe it's a new mutant power you got!  
Her-Yeah i can tell anyone's gossip! Just call me gossipa!

Tabby can always make me laugh. I hoped Frankie would like her but the only people she likes are me, Lance and Sam. Is that normal? Plus sometimes she's off in her own little world, and we can barely get her to notice us. And i mean...when she's playing with blocks she puts them all in colour co-ordernation. Well maybe she's just a really smart baby.

Jamie hasn't been found yet. Even with Pietro running around town he was still missing. I'm really worried for him. Well i need to go put some cream on my lip then change Frankie.

Love Kitty  
xxxx

Friday 11:30 PM

Dear Diary,

Jamie was found in the comic book store by Todd. Seems he's friends with the owner and was helping sell things. He won't look at me anymore, or Lance or Frankie. People wanna know what happened but i haven't said a thing, and Tabby isn't either. Its all very hush hush. I have to go now so cya!

Love Kitty  
xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tues 22nd August. Morning**_

Dear Diary...

Wow! I don't believe i found you! Its been 1 year since i last wrote in you. You must have fallen down the back of my bed because i remember looking for you but...after a while i guess i stopped. Frankie's now about 12 months old and has the cutest little curls in her hair, and her eyes are so bright. She loves little footie pajamas and wears them almost non-stop. Looking back at my old pages, I can't believe I used to hate her! She's like the light of my world now! Along with Lance.  
Yes we're still going strong and together. Sue is still around. Lance and Pietro moved in. We're moving now. Everyone is. We're moving to some place called Roseville. This is the only way we can get away from the mutant haters. No one will know who we are in Roseville.  
Lance is right beside me with Frankie. Right now i'm in Lances jeep waiting to leave. Oh...i have to get Frankie into her car seat we're about to leave! Bye!

Love  
Kitty  
x  
_**  
Wed 23rd August. Night**_

Dear Diary

Me and Lance get this cute little house on the edge of the new estate. 2 stories with a garage, and all the furnishings. 2 bedrooms which is kinda scary since the Professer actually gave me and Lance a double bed. Well...it was his choice.  
Tomorrow is school and I now have to go to Roseville high and Ororo is babysitting Frankie. Oh well so long home schooling.  
I went into town with Lance and Frankie to get stuff for the house-the Proff gave us money. Y'know in Bayville everyone already knew about Frankie so i wasn't used to the shameful looks i was getting because they stopped a while ago. You know what pisses me off? It's how people say 'Oh taking your little sister out?' When they just know that its your kid, and they just wanna hear you say it so they can sleep soundly at night knowing there daughter isn't like me. A bad girl. What really cramps them though is when i say:  
"Actually no, this is my boyfriends, best friends, sisters kid who ran off with a foul smelling boy after giving birth, leaving me this baby, who I now take care of with the help of my boyfriend and my insanly rich care taker!"  
Nothing like the truth to shut someone up. Ofcourse I couldn't say that to everyone, I mean if people come upto you saying:  
"Oh your little girl is just beautiful!"  
You can't say:  
"Yeh its not mine its some girl from a mental assylum and a toad boys actually!"  
You say:  
"Oh thankyou!"  
Then smile. Me and Lance are pretty good at that. Anyway we were looking around a big supermarket, with Frankie in the baby seat in the trolly we were pushing along together, getting looks from old ladys and teenagers. It was even worse when Frankie started crying.  
"Awwwwww hunny shhhh baby!" I picked her up and started bouncing her trying to not notice all the looks.  
"Kitty do you want me to carry on shopping and you take her out?"  
"No, like i'd trust you to buy stuff for our house!"  
Wrong thing to say esspecially since i was saying it loud for him to hear over Frankie and at that moment Frankie shut up so everyone heard:  
"For our house!"  
And looked at us weird. Shit.  
"Can we help you?" Lance asked in this rude tone that made everyone look away and hurry on. I must have looked upset because he put his arm around me and said:  
"Don't worry babe, everything will be fine."  
Easy for him to say huh? He's going to college with Rogue, Pietro and Kurt. I have to stay in high school with Sam, Jubilee, Roberto, Ray, Bobby, Sue and Amara.  
Even worse we have this uniform! For us girls a blue and white tartan skirt, white shirt and blue tie with knee length socks, black shoes and the worst thing! A blazer with the school emblem on the left breast pocket. Im going to look like a catholic school girl! Urgh. Well i have to go because i have a danger room session.

love  
Kitty  
x

_Thur 24th August. Morning_

Dear Diary

Great well, now I have to go to school with a black eye and bruises all over me from the danger room. Imagine this:  
The girl who has a kid, lives with her bad boy boyfriend and comes to school on her first day with a black eye and bruises.  
What are you gonna think? You'll think:  
Slut with a no good boyfriend who beats her up.  
Which is stupid because I know he would never hurt me. Anyway I just have to drop Frankie off at the mansion then Lance is giving me a lift to school.

Love  
Kitty  
x  
_**  
Thur 24th August. Lunch**_

Dear Diary

Ok i'll go threw this whole day so far like a story!

I got out of Lances jeep after giving him a long kiss. I met up with Ray, Sam and Jubilee and we went to find our classes. Word of advice: Hair covering your black eyes is even more suspicious. I had my hair down and covered my right eye and kept my head down. I might as well have screamed 'I have a suspicious bruise!'.  
Anyway I had to be alone because im in advance classes, and since someone must have seen me and Lance yesterday i got looks and everything. When I saw Sam inbetween classes I ran upto him to say hi and i heard:  
'Do you think thats the babys father?'  
Jeez get over it. I have a right to privecy. I know Sam heard because he blushed. I felt like smacking the girl who said it. Hard. Then we had PE and i was given my uniform and had to change infront of all the girls. I know they noticed the bruised ribs and stomach. My PE teacher was praiseing me non-stop which was kinda weird since i've never had that happen before. Before i was a mutant i sucked at PE then at Bayville it was always Jean who got the attention. Today we were doing gymnastics and my teacher almost spazzed when i did a round off. She's trying to get me into the cheerleading team! Can you imagine that? As if! When they find out about Frankie i'll be a reject so really no need to worry about that! Anyway right now i'm in a bathroom stall with my feet up on the door.

Love  
Kitty  
x

_**Thur 24th August. Afternoon.**_

Dear diary

Well Im writing this in Lances jeep on my way home from school. Let me carry on with what happened at school after lunch!  
Ok so i have PSD-personal social development-and my teacher was so excited about me being new she made me stand up in the middle of class and talk about me and answer questions. So I said:  
"I'm Kitty and I live in a estate at the edge of town with my care taker and a whole load of other teens. I like dancing, sports and energetic stuff."  
Then they started asking nice questions like:  
"What's your favourite colour/movie/song ect."  
Till this one girl said:  
"Is it true you have a kid?"  
And i froze. My teacher hushed the girl and said I didn't have to answer that but I looked at the girl and said:  
"Yeah actually I do have a kid. A one year old girl named Franchesca or Frankie and I live with her and my boyfriend in a small house built on the edge of the estate."  
Everyone was shocked into silence till one girl asked:  
"How did you get that bruise?"  
I glared at the girl and to mess with the people in my class and my teacher I went and nervous and fidgity looking down.  
"I..I fell down the stairs."  
I then sat down straight away. I'll get the teachers pulling me up about being 'abused' or something. Oh well.  
Lance just asked me when i found you! I told him down the back of my bed and he looked at me. Maybe he should look at the road? Lets ask him that!  
Ok he swerved someone coming towards us just as we were gonna run into them. Holy Crap its the girl who asked me of I had a baby! In the other car! I'm gonna wave to her!  
That was funny she just looked at me. Oh well i'm once again a social reject at school but who cares?

Love  
Kitty  
x

_**Thur 24th August. Night.**_

Dear diary

We just had our first visitor not from the mansion! The people who live across the street from us! I could tell they weren't expecting this kinda family because when they came-it was a husband and wife-the first thing they said when I opened the door was:  
"Hi! We're the Baxters and we just wanted to welcome the new people! Is your mother or father in?"  
So I just kinda looked at them for a moment then shook my head letting them in.  
"No my parents don't live here, my care taker lives up in the mansion about a mile and ahalf into the estate. I live here with my boyfriend and Frankie."  
There top lip curled up for a split second but then they were all smiles.  
"Frankie?"  
Then Lance walks in holding Frankie and the Baxters are like:  
0o  
"Lance these nice people have come to welcome us! These are the Baxters and this is my boyfriend Lance Alvers and this is Frankie!"  
I took Frankie and showed her to the Baxters who looked like they were about to die of shock. I being the good little neighbour say:  
"Are you ok?"  
And they nod and smile fakely and go:  
"What a beautiful baby girl you have!"  
Then Mr Baxter who just then i realise that his eyes haven't left my figure which was clad in a sports bra and mirco shorts-I had been in the gym(yes we have a gym in this little house, not big only the essentials) says:  
"I'm sure she'll turn out as beautiful as her mother."  
I smile nicely and Lance puts an arm around me because I know he noticed Mr Baxters looks.  
"Anyway we just came to invite you too a little get together at our house tomorrow night!"  
And I said:  
"Oh we'll try and make it! But I have school work and Lance has University, then we have to find a sitter for Frankie..."  
And they said:  
"Oh bring Frankie with you! Others are bring there children!"  
And Lance sighed then smiled saying:  
"We'll be there."  
So they left and I know they heard me yelling at Lance about agreeing without asking me and him yelling back. Bet they think he beats me aswell considering the looks the woman was giving me. Oh well I have a danger room session then I promised I'd go to the mall with Jubilee so bye!

Love  
Kitty  
x

_**R&R! i will update faster if you do:D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fri 25th August. Afternoon.**_

Dear Diary

Well as I suspected the school counciller pulled me out of Math. The conversation went as follows:  
Her-"Kitty, some of the girls in your gym class yesterday were conserned when they saw numerous bruises all over you. Mrs Matherson(my PSD teacher) said that she was worried about the bruise on your face."  
Me-"I told her I fell down the stairs!"  
As I said this I looked down. This is gonna be great!  
Her-"Now I understand you live with your boyfriend and...child. Would you like to tell me about them?"  
Me-"Well, Lance is the best guy I have ever met! He wouldn't ever hurt me, no matter what you people think! And Frankie is the cutest little girl I have ever seen!"  
Her-"And does Lance support you and Frankie?"  
Me-"Support me? Ha. I'm supporting him! Like when I first got her I didn't like her that much but now! I can't imagine my life without her!"  
Her-"When you first got her? You mean gave birth to her?"  
Me-"No...see she's not actually my child, she's Lances best friends, twin sisters daughter. The sister didn't want her though and her and the father ran away leaving her to me when she was only 2 weeks old. Lance then moved into the mansion with me-my care takers mansion-and the rest of the students."  
Her-"Oh...I see...well perhaps you should go back to class..."  
So I nodded and left smiling to myself. I still get weird looks and I can't talk to Sam, Ray, Bobby or Roberto without having:  
"Is that the father?"  
Whispered.  
Ray got annoyed today and punched the guy that whispered it. So now people think that he might be the father. Oh well. Right now I'm getting ready for the party tonight. I'm wearing a hot pink strappy dress with little silver gems all over chest area and is crushed velvet, showing off my 'flawless dancers legs' as Rogue so kindly puts it-she's sitting on my bed looking at my wardrob. I'm gonna put my hair up, don't care if it shows off my bruise. Then add my pink strappy heels. Tah dah! Perfect outfit. Keeps Lances attention on me, and is still respectful. Well I have to go to the party so see you later!

Love  
Kitty  
x

p.s Frankie is wearing this adorable pink and white party dress, with white tights and pink shoes and even little pink ribbons! Cute!

_**Sat 26th August. Early morning.**_

Dear Diary

I just got back from the party which was ok but not as good as the ones the brotherhood used to throw. As soon as we entered with Frankie in my arms the place went quiet untill the Baxters came upto us all welcoming then everyone did. The Miles' from down the street, the Lanes from 3 doors along and a whole lot more including the Griffens who are our next door neighbours. A wife who seems nice, husband who's a fat, sexist pig that couldn't stop staring at my chest even after he found out I was only 17, a 17 yearold girl called Meg who's nice, a 14 yearold boy who like his father couldn't rip his eyes away from my legs and 2 year old boy called Stewie who could speek perfectly and was giving Frankie dirty looks at the start but at the end he was okish with her. Anyway, the women in the family are the only normal ones and thats the only family that didn't make snide remarks about us being so young, they treated us like normal people. Anyway I put Frankie in the play room with the other children and Stewie and we went to speak to everyone. I spoke to Meg normally. She was all:  
"So you live without your parents?"  
Me-"Yeah they live in Chicago."  
Her-"You're so lucky! My family are so embarrasing and I apologize for my dad and brother gawping at you...though you must be used to it."  
I just looked at her.  
Me-"Not really."  
Her-"Seriously! I saw you in school yesterday, tons of guys were checking you out untill.."  
Me-"They found out I had a kid? Yeah well, I'm used to the attention from the boys in the mansion but thats because they've all seen me in lycra and some of them have seen me in a towel...long story, but never from anyone else outside the mansion, I never figured that I was pretty, just plain!"  
Her-"Are you kidding? You're anything but plain! I hate how I look."  
Me-"Tell you what, come round tomorrow about 1 and we'll go shopping. Hope you don't mind if I bring Frankie but Lance has college work."  
Her-"Why not earlier?"  
Me-"I have...things to do."

Well I must go! See you later!

Love  
Kitty  
x

_**Sat 26th August. Morning.**_

Dear Diary

I just finished danger room, now I have another bruise on my cheek bone and marks around my neck from where simulation Mystique strangled me. I look like the poster child for the malnorished and abused girlfriend. Great. Well I slipped into a pair of sandblasted hipster jeans and a pale pink tank top with pink trainers, tying my hair up. I looked at my self in the mirror and guess what? I'm still stick thin! I hate it! People think I don't eat or something! Oh well! I've dressed Frankie for once instead of footie pajamas. She's wearing overalls and a little green tee. She's so cute! Gotta go, Megs just arrived with Stewie-turns out she has too watch him.

Love  
Kitty  
x

_**Sat 26th August. Night.**_

Dear Diary

Well Stewie has seen Frankies powers i'm sure of it! He said something that translated into:  
"Keep me away from that mutant child!"  
As soon as he saw her. Meg luckly didn't take notice. Anyway she was too busy looking at my neck.  
Her-"What happened? Why do you have so many bruises?"  
Me-"Oh i'm a total clutz I keep falling down stairs and walking into doors."  
She didn't believe me but I can't say:  
"I train in a place that could kill me because i'm a mutant and need to get control of my powers."  
Anyway I took Meg to shops and gave her some tips, I got rid of her beenie hat and put her in a black top. Stewie and Frankie just sat looking at each other. I got some weird looks and turned to Meg:  
Me-"Listen Meg, i'm not sure you wanna hang around with me, i'm not exactly accepted around here..."  
Her-"Oh me neither, my family took care of that."  
She laughed and I smiled a bit. Then this woman about 40 walked past with her daughter in our year whispering:  
"What a state that new girl is! Look at her, all bruised with a child! You know the story there! Abusive boyfriend, but she asks for it, being such a slut!"  
Ok thats it. Meg couldn't hear it but after training with Wolverine I could.  
Me-"Meg watch Frankie."  
I then stormed after the woman and grabbed her shoulder turning her around to face me.  
Me-"What did you just say about me?"  
Woman-"Excuse me? I think you must be mistaken..."  
Me-"You called me a slut, and my boyfriend abusive."  
The look on her face...Priceless, the look on her daughters face...Priceless the look on everyone around us faces...priceless, for everything else there's master card!  
Me-"I heard you. And a) i'm not a slut, if dating one boy means being a slut then HELL your daughter is one hell of a slut! I've been at her school for 2 days and i've seen her giving atleast 2 boys blowjobs and dissapearing into the chemistry cupboard atleast 5 times! and b) I fell down the STAIRS!"  
Daughter-"Oh my god! That's such a lie! Mom I sware! Don't listen to that little trampy slut!"  
Then I punched her. Hard. Then I turned and walked back to Meg and the kids. I sware I heard Stewie say:  
"Jolly good show, I kind of like this female!"  
But I must have imagined it. So anyway then after the mall, Meg invited me back to her house so I went and as I was walking up the stairs I heard her mom and dad talking:  
Lois-"It's so nice that Megs made friends! Esspecially with such a nice girl!"  
Peter-"Yeah and she ain't bad looking either!"  
Lois-"Peter! She's 17 and has a kid! You can't think of her like that!"  
Peter-"I ment for eh...Chris, yeh Chris!"  
Lois-"She's got a boyfriend!"  
Then we went into Megs room and locked the door. Then you know what Meg said to me:  
"So erm...you wanna go throw up with me?"  
I just looked at her like:  
0o  
And said:  
"Why would I wanna do that?"  
And she goes:  
"Well isn't that what you do? I mean your figure..."  
And I go:  
"No, my figure comes from hours and hours of intense work outs, atleast 4 hours a day."  
And then she looked all flustered and said:  
"Oh...sorry I just assumed..."  
And I shrugged:  
"I don't mind. I've had that thought about me before."  
I then look at the clock in her room.  
"I have to go, Lance will be wondering where I am and I have to work out so i'll see you later!"  
I picked up Frankie and ran down the stairs, putting her in her buggy yelling good bye to Mr and Mrs Griffen before running out the door. Gotta go train!

Love  
Kitty  
x

_**R&R!**_


End file.
